Attack of the Fangirls
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Me and my two friends get the once in a lifetime chance to be at the red carpet event for "The Avengers" movie in Manhattan. All of the stars are there... especially our fangirl favorites. Read what happens when we each get our individual shot to see them... Please Enjoy!
1. With Captain America

"It's been, like, two hours and I still can't believe we're here," I said to my two friends, Rebecca and Amina. We were at the premiere of 'The Avengers' in New York City. There were thousands of people there to see their favorite Avengers. We were lucky enough to get a front row place behind the gates.

"This is sick!" Rebecca said.

"I know!" Amina chimed in.

"When do you think they'll get here? And wouldn't it be awesome if they come in their costumes? Like, Chris Evans can have his shield. Tom can have his horn helmet. And Jeremy Renner can have his bow and arrows," I joined back in on the conversation.

"Yeah! I'm gonna run out there and steal Chris for myself!" Rebecca joked. We all laughed.

"Who came so far?" I asked.

"Um, I saw the guy who played Hulk-"

"Oh yeah! Mark Ruffalo! Sorry for cutting you off, Amina."

"It's okay. And I know I saw the director somewhere. I think he waved to you Rebecca after you, like, started wooing him. Hahaha."

"That was the director?! Oh, awesome!"

"That's it?" I was getting antsy.

"I think so... Do you know anyone else who came, Rebecca?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, I hate waiting. I just wanna see Hawkeye!" Amina complained. Her favorite Avenger was Hawkeye/Clint Barton, played by Jeremy Renner. Rebecca's favorite was Captain America/Steve Rogers, played by Chris Evans. And last but not least, I am obsessed with Loki played by Tom Hiddleston. We are the ultimate fangirls with these guys.

"I think I see a limo," I said, leaning over the guard rail. Amina and Rebecca did the same, blocking my view of the street.

"Oh, I hope it's Jeremy!" Amina crossed her fingers. I started hopping up and down in anticipation, and in desperation to get a better view of the limo that pulled up on the sidewalk.

A man in sunglasses came out, and when I heard Rebecca squeal, I knew who it was. Amina and I started clapping and screaming. Chris Evans smiled at everyone. He bent his head back in the limo for a second and emerged with Captain America's shield. I squeezed Rebecca's shoulders because I knew she was having a heart attack.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Rebecca screamed. Chris started walking, smiling, and waving at the crowd of mainly girls around him. Amina turned around to tell Rebecca that he was coming, but she gasped.

"Where'd Rebecca go?"

"What?"

"Where did Rebecca go?" Amina said louder.

"I don't know. Maybe she went to get a better look at- Oh My God..." I covered my mouth with my hands as my eyes widened in shock. Amina gasped, too, after seeing what I saw.

Rebecca had jumped over the guard rail, and was grabbing onto Chris Evans. He was screaming and thrashing around.

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed. Rebecca ripped off his shirt until it was in shreds in her hands. She started running away with the torn shirt as security guards chased after her.

"Hold on..." Chris said. He took his shield and chucked it at Rebecca. She turned around to see the shield heading right for her. She stopped in her tracks and grabbed the shield.

"Got It! BWAHAHAHAHAAA!" Rebecca cheered. She clenched the shirt and shield in her hands as she ran off with them.

Chris Evans was left without a shirt (but looking totally hot with his abs on display). Security guards gathered around him and quickly led him into the building.

"Who the hell was that-?" Chris said. He said this as he walked past the spot where Amina and I were. Her and I were still standing there with gaping mouths, frozen completely. The girls around us were going crazy.

"Oh my God," Amina said quietly. She looked at me, her eyes wide.

"Oh my God," I repeated, "What?... When did... H-How?"

"We may never see her again. Could Rebecca go to jail for that?"

"Definately. What the hell was she thinking?!"

"Well, she got away with it. She took his shirt and shield."

"I know... The lucky bitch!"

"Yeah, right! Now it's just you and me."

"Yeah... Holy crap. She is so gonna be on the news."

"I can't wait to see that. And I also can't wait to see Jeremy Renner."

"He should be coming soon since he's more of a minor character. I might pee my pants when Loki comes."

"Hahahaha! And I'll point and laugh if you do."

"Wait, did I actually say Loki?"

"Yeah."

"I meant Tom Hiddleston. You knew that, right?"

"Michelle... I've heard you talk about him so much, that I know who you're talking about all the time."

We both laughed. Amina and I talked about everything that just happened, among other things, as we waited.

~The End?~


	2. With Loki

"I know that Tom and Jeremy are gonna come, but this is insane. We've been waiting for, like, twenty hours already!" I whined. Amina sighed and leaned on the guard rail.

"Just be patient. I'm loving this just as much as you."

"Is it weird that I feel lonely without Rebecca?"

"No because I feel the same way... Rebecca!" Amina threw her fists in the air, like a dramatic actor would do. I grinned. We stood there and waited some more.

Meanwhile, inside...

Chris Evans safely entered the building from that point on. He was starting to joke about what just happened to him with the people asking him questions. Just then, Tom Hiddleston came over to him. He was wearing his horns and had his scepter in his hands that Loki used in the movie.

"You alright, there?" he asked Chris.

"Heh, I tell ya... Some crazy fan went berserk on me! She ripped my shirt off and took my shield."

"Really? A fan?!"

"Yeah, fangirls are the craziest. I give her credit, though. She got away with my stuff."

Tom chuckled. Chris was still in shock, somewhat.

"And I forgot to tell ya..." Chris started again, "They want you back on the carpet for something, like an interview. A lot of the reporters want to talk to you."

"Didn't I just pass through there? What gives?"

"I don't know. Good luck, though. You never know what could happen to ya..."

"Yeah. Thanks, man. See you inside."

"Meet you there, Tom."

Tom took a deep breath before exiting through the door. He smiled at the cameras pointed at him and waved to the people in the crowd.

"Man, I'm starting to wonder where Rebecca went after this?" Amina said to me, but I was zoned out. I could see Tom at the other end of the carpet. My mind went blank, and I started climbing over the guard rail.

"Michelle... Michelle! Think about what you're doing here!" Amina reached to grab my arm, but it was too late. I sprinted down the red carpet toward my fangirl crush, 'Loki'.

"Huh?" Tom managed to say as he saw me running towards him. I jumped on his back and reached for his horned helmet. He started screaming and flailing his arms around.

"Woah! Get her off!" he yelled. He started shoving me. I fell to the ground, but I had the helmet firmly in my arms. My eyes were totally wide... and probably filled with tiny hearts, if I had to guess. Tom felt the top of his head.

"My helmet!"

I was rocking back and forth on the floor, caressing the helmet as if it was a billion dollar diamond.

"Give it back," Tom said. He took out his scepter, but I snatched it away from him before he could shoot me with a blast from it.

"Wha-?!"

I ran away cackling like a maniac with Tom Hiddleston's prop helmet and scepter. I bolted down the busy streets of Manhattan, and didn't return to the premiere.

Dozens of reporters and security guards rushed toward Tom. He was stunned. Tom's face was set in shock-mode, until he began laughing. Yes, he was actually laughing!

"Oh my God! This is incredible! T-This just happened to Chris. Holy-"

Tom was whisked away into the building, just like Chris before him.

Amina buried her face in her palms. She could NOT believe what was happening around her. Both of her best friends were acting like wild animals! It was like Rebecca and I had forgotten where we were, and only had our minds set on attacking our favorite Avengers. She dragged her hand down the length of her face.

Amina's thoughts: 'Okay, Amina. Calm down. You will just stay at the premiere until Hawkeye, I mean Jeremy Renner, comes. Then, you'll leave and pretend none of this ever happened... Right? Oh God! I can't forget this! This is unreal! Just relax. At least you're not going completely whacko like Michelle and Rebecca!'

Amina was nervous and worried about Rebecca and I. But she really didn't want to leave until Jeremy Renner walked down that red carpet. She tried to calm herself down by looking at pictures of Hawkeye on her phone.

She waited another fifteen minutes until Chris Hemsworth strolled down the carpet with his wife. Amina cheered and clapped when he seemingly waved at her. This definitely lifted up her spirits, but Jeremy Renner still didn't arrive.

~The End~


	3. With Hawkeye

It was another twenty minutes before Amina saw a white limo arrive at the enterence of the red carpet. She became excited when she saw the door open, hoping it was Jeremy. But her hopes were quickly crushed when Scarlett Johansen stepped out of the limo. She looked gorgeous, her hair still dyed red, slightly longer than in the film. She also had a wonderful blue gown that dragged slightly on the floor behind her. Scarlett waved to the crowd, and giggled at the reaction she got.

Amina clapped along with the people around her. But she screamed so loud when she saw a man with sunglasses come out of the limo as well. He had a bow and a bunch of arrows strapped around his shoulder. Jeremy Renner laughed when Scarlett told him to take one of his arrows and fire it at the crowd. He threw his hands in the air, enjoying the praise he was receiving.

Amina abandoned all reasonable things when she crawled over the guard rail. A security guard was quick on his feet, and stepped in to grab her. Amina shook him off and charged toward Jeremy. Jeremy looked down the carpet to see a crazy fan heading his way.

"Holy shit," he said. But instead of running away or getting back in the limo, like a normal person would do, he reached behind his head and pulled an arrow out of its case.

"Stand back," Jeremy told Scarlett. She did as told. Then he strung the arrow around the bow, which he also whipped out. Jeremy aimed at Amina, then shot.

Amina was panting, only having her mind set on staring at Jeremy. But the arrow coming straight at her caught her eye. It was aimed at her head. Then she did a remarkable thing. Amina reached out with lightning fast reflexes she suddenly inherited. In an instant, she held 'Hawkeye's' arrow in her hand.

Amina's mouth was agape, and she was staring at the arrow in her hand. It didn't explode, which took Jeremy by surprise. He furrowed his brow.

"You actually thought that would work?" Scarlett scoffed at Jeremy, smirking at bit. Jeremy gave her a look.

"Kinda. But this will definately work," Jeremy Renner said, as he grabbed another arrow. Again he shot it directly at Amina, and again she caught it.

Arrow after arrow, the result was the same. The crowd and the security guards were frozen, watching what was unfolding before them.

Jeremy reached behind him for another arrow, but grabbed the air. He was out.

"Dammit," Jeremy cursed himself. Amina resumed running toward 'Hawkeye', arrows held in her hand. She managed to steal a kiss from his cheek then ran away.

As she was running, Jeremy yelled, "You've got some balls, kid!"

Amina cheered after she heard his comment, even though he almost referred to her as a guy.

Scarlett was cracking up, patting Jeremy on the back. Jeremy and her continued their walk down the red carpet, many reporters and fans making jokes about what just happened to him.

Chris, Tom, and Jeremy all shared their experiences with each other and their friends when they were together inside. They laughed about it, saying how it was never going to happen again.

The Avengers learned that facing an Asgardian god with an army of aliens was nothing compared to the obsession of some crazed fan girls.

~The End~


End file.
